Lessons
by lostmoonchild
Summary: After an argument with Naruto, Sasuke comes to Sakura hoping that she'll give him a lesson in love.


lostmoonchild: Okay, this was written a few months (before the monitor died) and I just decided to post it. I don't own Naruto (if I did there would be some very steamy episodes) but I own this story so don't sue and don't steal.

Lessons

He wondered how on earth that idiot was still alive after all this time.

A boy with dark, almost black, eyes walked down the empty street towards an apartment. The apartment wasn't his, no, he'd had his own estate and had no real need for an apartment. Instead he was going to the apartment of a person who could teach him a possible lesson.

At first it had started out with nothing more than one night's drunken passion but as time passed, Sasuke came every few days to the arms of the one who never turned him away. Quietly, he knocked on an apartment door and was greeted a few minutes later by the pink haired woman. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura said looking surprised. "I wasn't expecting you. Come in."

When Sakura stepped aside, Sasuke walked into the apartment. The apartment was modest, to say the least. No matter how many times Sasuke had come to Sakura's apartment, he was always surprised at how she kept her apartment picked up. "I got into a fight with the dobe." Sasuke said calmly.

"That's not unusual. What about?"

"He apparently thinks I'm incapable of love."

Sakura looked surprised and shook her head. "Come again?" Sakura questioned. "I thought you said that you and Naruto got into an argument about whether or not you're capable of love."

"You heard right."

"Why on earth why would you two be talking about that?"

"He was going on and on about how he loved that Hinata girl so I told him to shut up then he started saying that I'm incapable of love." Sasuke said sitting down and putting his hands over his face.

Sakura stood behind Sasuke and started rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to relax his muscles. "You're capable." Sakura said wanting to believe that each night they spent together was because Sasuke loved her just as much as she loved him.

"You sound so sure."

"Because I am."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and gently grabbed her hands causing Sakura to look surprised. Slowly, Sasuke stood up and stared Sakura in the eyes as if searching for any signs that she might be lying to him. Finding none, Sasuke nodded before gently brushing his lips against Sakura's just before he roughly claimed the pink haired girl's lips.

A startled gasp escaped Sakura's lips but she quickly relaxed in his arms. She had nothing to fear, not tonight or any night she was with Sasuke. He always made her feel safe, that there was nobody in the world other than them. The nights they were together was their special time to be cherished until they were together again.

Gently, Sasuke pinned Sakura against a wall before grinding his hips against the pink haired girl's hips causing the pink haired girl to moan and grip Sasuke's shoulders tightly. "S-Sasuke..' Sakura moaned tilting her head back as she wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke hissed a little in pleasure as he began to rid the young woman of her clothes, ignoring how Sakura desperately tried to rid him of the clothes he wore. Only when Sasuke could see every inch of Sakura's flesh, did he unceremoniously throw her onto the bed to better look at her skin.

Sakura didn't make any noises other than small whimpers showing she wanted more contact. She never got scared when Sasuke literally threw her onto the bed, not since she learned that Sasuke enjoyed seeing her squirm and whimper with need. One of the best things Sakura learned was that when Sasuke was satisfied watching her squirm and whimper, he'd begin to undress himself before they'd get down to business.

But something was wrong tonight. Instead of being satisfied watching her squirm around a bit and whimper her need, Sasuke was almost studying her as if trying to figure out a new way to make their pleasure better. "Let me see." Sasuke sad finally.

"See what?"

"You know what."

Mentally smiling at the implication, Sakura spread her legs a little making sure to torture the Uchiha a little bit before closing her legs again. "What's the magic word?" Sakura questioned knowing that Sasuke was getting harder.

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled lightly.

"Not quite. Say 'please' and they'll be wide open." Sakura murmured lightly licking her fingers showing Sasuke how eager she was for him.

Sasuke growled a little at the pink haired woman but mentally smiled. He had to admit that in battle the woman wasn't exactly one of the best but in other things… she might as well be labeled dangerously manipulative. "Please." Sasuke said softly, his eyes wandering hungrily.

"Please what?"

Gods, was this woman TRYING to make him even harder than the average male should ever be?! "PLEASE open your legs for me." Sasuke all but begged.

Sakura smiled faintly showing that she was having fun tormenting the Uchiha before spreading her legs for the dark eyed man. Sasuke stared hungrily when he saw how Sakura's juices were dripping a little before tearing at his clothes. Within seconds, his clothes were completely forgotten on the floor while a battle for dominance began.

Sasuke knew that he would be dominant tonight, he always was. But he loved it when his partner struggled against him, challenging him for the dominance that would belong to him completely for as long as he decided. Claiming Sakura's lips roughly, Sasuke shoved his fingers into Sakura's opening loving how she stiffened for a minute before moaning loudly at his touches.

No words were spoken as they exchanged touches and sometimes small bites. They both knew what would be coming, but Sasuke always had the element of surprise on his side. He never did the same thing twice which Sakura was grateful for but at the same time was annoyed at. By moving their times around Sakura just got more eager and impatient for the Uchiha to make her scream.

"Sasuke… please... do it already." Sakura pleaded her eyes closed as she shoved her hips against Sasuke's fingers.

"Do what? This?" Sasuke questioned lowering himself and gently easing into Sakura before pulling out.

"Deeper…"

Sasuke smirked and shoved himself into Sakura as far and as hard as he could go. A sharp cry escaped Sakura's lips but the cries turned into moans when Sasuke began moving steadily inside of her. Sakura hoped that Sasuke would be her only lover in the time they spent together.

Only when Sasuke started moving harder and irregular, did Sakura realize that Sasuke was coming close to his release. Closing her eyes, Sakura forced herself to keep from having her own orgasm until Sasuke released. "R-release." Sasuke groaned.

"harder, please?" Sakura pleaded gripping Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

Sasuke moved even harder and more frantic, groaning when he heard Sakura scream her pleasure and felt the woman's muscles clamp down on his shaft causing him to release. For a few minutes neither of them moved before Sasuke rolled off of Sakura and laid down next to her. "I love you." Sasuke whispered kissing Sakura's forehead.

What a minute!

Did Sasuke just tell her that he loved her?! Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he was being serious. "I love you too." Sakura whispered. "But you already knew that, did you?"

Sasuke smiled a little and nodded before kissing Sakura's forehead again. "Yep." Sasuke said unable to stop smiling.

"So why did you push me away?"

"Itachi could have gone after you to piss me off even more."

Sakura nodded a little and rested her head on Sasuke's chest, listening quietly as his heart rate returned to normal. She nearly jumped in surprise when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, pulling the pink haired woman closer to him. "Good night." Sakura murmured.

"Night."

Smiling, the set of lovers closed their eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber, both hoping that in the morning they wouldn't wake to find it only a dream. But for now, they'd settle for dreaming of the future that hopefully waited for them.

lostmoonchild: Okay, I dunno how that was since right now I'm kinda depressed and I don't have chocolate to make me feel better -cries- but I'm hoping some reviews will help. Read and review, flames accepted!!


End file.
